ShortnSweet
by Kaikai the Blade
Summary: Randomess alert! Contains all the pointless randomness in the world don't read if your heart can't take randomness  contains stuff with a dangerous level of humor.


**A/N : Here is our first fanfiction.**

**we do not own deathnote. Hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mishi:<strong> Good morning, or evening or afternoon or whenever you are reading it, I am your host Mishi and this is my co-Rocky.

**Rocky**: I thought that you were the co-

**Mishi**: we are both the co-. Well anyways today we would like to show the readers a play including some Deathnote characters.

**Rocky:** I hope you enjoy!

CHEERIO

( L enters the room and looks at his students. The class consists of Misa, Mello, Matt, Near, Matsuda, Mikami, Ryuk annnnnnnd LIGHT!)

**L:** (in a boring voice) Are we all here?

**Matsuda:** (enthusiastically) Sure capt!

**Misa:** (cheerily filing her nails) Yes L naughty L!

**Near:** (arranging his pens) Certainly

**Mikami:** (standing up) You are the enemy . . .

**Matt:** (without rising his eyes from his Ds) Yeah yeah whatever.!

**Mello:** (munching his chocolate bar) Just get it over with.

**Light:** Uhmm. . . Why L YOU OF ALL PEOPLE ARE OUR TEACHER?

**L:** Who else?

**Light:** Who else can teach us? Yes ME.

**Mikami:** Yes

**Ryuk:** No

**Misa:** Sure Lighty.

**Near:** May I object?

**L:** Please remain silent. (turning towards Light). You may know a lot of things, perhaps even more than me, but you just don't know art.

**Light:** Oh I know art.

**Mikami:** Yeah he knows art.

**Misa:** Lighty knows art. He helps me pick nail polish shades!

**Light:** (feeling embarassed) No I don't.

**Misa:** You do!

**Ryuk:** He does.

**L:** Do you really spend your spare time like that?

**Light:** I DO NOT !

**Matt:** YOU DO !

**Everyone:** . . . . . .

**Light:** How do you know what I do?

**Matt:** (finally looking up from his Ds) I don't even know what you people are talking about I just wanted to voice my opinion.

**Mello:** Whatever.

**L:** Students today we will all learn practical ways of applying art. The small box you will find on your desks, has everything you will need in this class.

(Everybody opens the box, except Matt who is still busy with his game and Light who is still fuming)

**Mello:** Hey it has needles and thread

**Misa:** Yay I love sewing.

**Light:** Excuse moi ! L you expect us to sew?

**L:** Yes. This is practical art!

**Mello**: It's just #%#&*

**L:** This is certainly not #%#&*. This is prac. . . .

**Light:** This is not practical art, you do not know anything.

**Mikami:** That's right!

**Near:** (playing with his thread) Maybe this is a chance for you to learn Light.

**Matsuda:** That's correct Light-kun you should avail this opportunity.

**Misa:** Besides we all know you'll be great. You are so good with colors.

**Ryuk:** And the threads are kind of cute!

**Matt:** Is this class almost over. Hey threads. I LOVE threads.

**L:** Looks like the majority here would like to learn to sew so, Light?

**Light:** I don't want to waste my brilliant intelligence on this.

**Mello:** I hate to say this, but I agree with Light. We weren't trained that hard to become nurse maids!

**Near:** Not nurse maids but seamstress.

**Mello:** Whatever Near.

**Near:** (to both Light and Mello) Well you both like challenges so why don't you take the challengeand prove that you are better than all of us at sewing.

**Light:** Ridiculous.

**Near:** Well this shows that you are afraid to take the challenge! You think that you cannot beat L that is why you are just leaving.

**Light:** No way. I'll prove it to you all that I am better at sewing. After all who will bring justice to this world? Who else would risk his life to end evil.

**Mello:** Annnd you are going to do that with a needle and thread.

**Light:** That's corret.

**Mello:** (rolls his eyes) I'll just try to sew better than Near.

**L:** (monotonoustly) A noble goal by both of you. Now take out a threadand a needle.

(everybody obeyed. L took a blue thread, Light a red one, Mikami took a purple one, Near took a white one, Matt took a baby pink without noticing since his eyes were glued to his DS. Mello took a green one, Matsuda took a brown one, Misa took an orange one and Ryuk took a black one.

**L:** Step two, unwrap the thread roll.

**Misa:** (wailing) But how?

**L:** Hold the end of the plastic cover gently and tear along the dotted line. May I demonstrate?

**Light:** No we all know how to uncover it.

**Matsuda:** Sorry but I am having some basic difficulties.

(L demonstrates, quietly and quickly, he has the plastic in one hand and the thread in the other.

( Misa and Matsuda cheered)

( Light rolled his eyes, Mikami rolled his thread, Near rolled his hair between his fingers and Ryuk rolled with laughter because Mello was chewing on thread instead of his chocolate)

**L:** Step three. Take the end of your thread and pass it through that hole in your needle.

( this however took a lot of time but at last everyone suceeded. Very slowly L's students learned, L being a genius knew how to teach and how to tackle Light and Mello)

* * *

><p>In 6 months time L's students knew how to sew. They were told to sew something to show how much have they learned.<p>

Light sewed a really cool T-shirt. Matsuda sewed a not-so-cool T-shirt, Misa made a _Sari_ , Ryuk made a hanky with an apple on it, Mikami made an oversized shirt with the words "Light is king" on it, Mello copied the latest Lady Mama outfit and since Matt hadn't made anything because he was playing videogames. . . . . . . . . . he wore that outfit for display.

TEHEE

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was from Rocky(kai kai). **


End file.
